


Custodes

by Vermin_Disciple



Series: "Drabble" Meme [4]
Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Ancient Rome, Double Drabble, Gen, Historical, Pompeii, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The town of Baiae was practically synonymous with wealth, luxury and vice, so naturally Crowley had a villa there.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Custodes

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for sunnyrea](http://vermin-disciple.livejournal.com/139428.html#cutid4), who requested GO and okay'd my suggestion of Crowley and Aziraphale in ancient Rome.

The town of Baiae was practically synonymous with wealth, luxury and vice, so naturally Crowley had a villa there. He had once explained that he only kept it because the human he was pretending to be _would_, but Aziraphale suspected that he just liked lying about in the sun while the humans around did all the tempting for themselves.

Aziraphale was only here because it was a convenient stopping point on his way back from visiting dear old Pliny. It had nothing whatsoever to do with Crowley's immense collection of Falernian wines.

They were sitting in the garden, predicting the antics of future emperors, when the mountain across the bay exploded.

Aziraphale clapped a hand to his mouth. "What did you do?"

"_Me_?" said Crowley. "This has your lot written all over it! Sodom and Gomorrah, redux."

"It wasn't us! Er, I don't think it was us. There would've been a memo for this sort of thing, surely."

"Surely," repeated Crowley, in a tone the angel didn't like.

They watched the ominous plume of heavy smoke rising over Vesuvius. Aziraphale could sense the fear already, swelling up from the cities at the mountain's base.

Crowley sighed. "I always liked Pompeii."


End file.
